


Striking a Deal

by Minochria



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Costume, F/M, Halloween, NSFW, Weed, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minochria/pseuds/Minochria
Summary: A customer wants to purchase a party supplement but forgot her wallet. How ever shall she pay him?





	Striking a Deal

“How much were you getting by the way?”

“Just an eighth; headed to a party.”

Elliot’s eyes drifted down her body as she explained and he mindlessly was placing bud on the scale. The girl definitely looked the part. Her long brown hair naturally waved and fell halfway down her back. Nearing the end of her hair, her brown changed from dark to a brighter blonde, which highlighted and framed her face. She had a short black dress on, paired naturally with a cape and thigh high boots.

“I left the broom and hat in the car, I figured it would be a little much to come to my drug dealer’s house like that,” Maya laughed, her small smile peaking out from behind her hand on accident. He smiled back at her, shaking his head as he finished packaging her order. He saw a number higher than what he would usually give for the amount she was paying, but decided to ignore it.

“Maybe it would’ve been, but I would’ve loved to see it,” Elliot says, smiling a bit at the girl. Although seeing her pretend to be a witch could have been really hot, the outfit she’s wearing with the boots alone made his posture stiffen to hide his sudden bulge. He imagined bending her over the bar stool she was standing near and smacking the creamy ass just inches under the hem of her skin tight dress. Shaking the thought out of his head, he reached his hand out to offer the bag.

All at once, Maya seemed to remember that she had left her entire wallet at home, and her phone in the car. Her silence and lack of movement confused the blushing and shy Elliot, so he looked up at her.

“Is everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Smirking, the young man bit his lip to hold back any laughs at his dry joke.

“I, well, I don’t have a way to pay you,” Salem’s newest recruit frowned at the man and shrugged her shoulders. “I suppose I’ll be back in a little while,” she said, making the connection of his options as she did. 

Smiling to herself, Maya also realized that she had forgotten her underwear while she was getting dressed. Deciding to fully try to make this work, Maya pretended that there was something on her shoe as she walked to the door. With her back to the innocent dealer, she bent at the waist, adjusting her boot zipper. Elliot’s minor annoyance doubled in size now, making his own zipper insufferable.

“Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement,” Elliot offers, standing before realizing why.

His cock made no attempt to hide itself now, its denim barrier tenting at it’s strength. Maya smiled as he slowly unzipped his pants, letting his long cock slowly fall out of the hole in his boxers. The young witch could feel the desire starting to flow from between her legs and down her thigh.

Walking closer to the man, Maya pushed the man back onto his couch. She lifted her leg and sat on the man, moaning as the head of his dick slid over her hardening clit. He grunted at her, holding his shaft and helping her slide her way down his lengthy member.

Moaning loud enough to tell the neighbors, Maya perfectly hilted Elliots cock, who was panting under her thanks to how tightly she was holding on to it. He let her get used to it for a moment before grabbing her hips. She smiled lovingly down at him, in that way that most women do when they feel good.

He couldn’t help but smile back, but that was because she had no idea what she was in for. With no warning at all, he used her hips as handles as he drove her body down on his hips as he thrusted into her, resulting in a fucking hard enough to echo down the halls. Maya’s moans fell to silent as pleasure overwhelmed her body. The pounding from his groin on her clit made her inch closer to her orgasm, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

Elliot, driven wild by her facial expression, lifted her up to fuck her while standing. Her eyes widened as he did so, not knowing what else to do but moan his name out. Not long after, the man placed her back on the couch, her back now pressed against the cushions. Unable to help himself, he fucked the little witch’s pussy so hard that the couch started to move slowly across his living room floor.

As this was happening, Maya reached her hands between her legs, viciously rubbing herself as he did so. Soon to follow, her pussy tightened hard around Elliot’s cock, causing him to start to grunt with each slowing thrust. His hips began to buckle, and soon enough he was burying him deep inside her cunt as each string of cum shot even deeper.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, and slight laughs of disbelief, Elliot dismounted from his quick lover, sitting next to her with his hand falling to massage his wet cock. Maya smiled and sat up to kiss the man on the cheek, thanking him for the exchange. She stood, stepping right in his face as she bent over to grab the long forgotten bag of weed. She gave him a picture perfect view of his cum dripping out of her wet pussy and down her leg.

“Thanks again, Elly, see you next time,” The girl said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she smiled and waved goodbye.


End file.
